Predictions
by Luthien Persephone
Summary: An insight into just how much the Marauders knew about their future....R & R! My first EVER HP fic...Lo and behlold! ITS FINISHED! HALLELUJAH! Thanks to my friend Purplefluffychainsaw, who typed up the last chapter for me. grovel Read her fics!
1. Chapter 1 : Preparations

Predictions  
  
My first Harry Potter fic!!! Argh!!! This coming from the girl who CANNOT STAND the Harry Movies, WRITING A HP FIC! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO???  
  
Mind you, technically, its not a Harry fic. It's a Marauder's fic. Y'know, Remus, Sirius, James and good ol' Peter, while they're at school. I'm guessing on sixth year maybe.. I really am losing my mind, eh?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. And Skye belongs to Mieko Belle, a genius. Even if I'm using thwe character differently. But as for Mieko.... read her fics!!They rule! (as long as you can tolerate a bit of slash...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rat, a traitor, a murderer A dog, loyal and true to the end A deer, proud and brave, but destined to be prey.  
  
The Dark Hunter will divide them all.  
  
Three friends, until the prey is slain.  
  
The deer will die to fight his hunter. The dog will die to defend the faun. The rat will live to serve his master. All for a child who is not yet born.  
  
The Common Room  
  
"Moony! MOOOOOOOOOOOOONY!"  
  
"Whaaat?" Remus looked up, distracted from his homework. Not that his research on Grindylows was the most entertaining thing on the planet, but he needed to get it done, or his teacher would probably hex him. He looked up at James, who had just raced across the common room, crashing into several small first years on the way.  
  
"Have you HEARD who Wormtail is going to the Yule Ball with?!" James was obviously having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
Remus sighed and put his quill down, thinking of the oddest possible combinations.  
  
"I dunno," he said, after a minute. "Not that spotty girl in Slytherin?"  
  
"Even better," said James, a cruel smile breaking out across his face. "Sybil Trelawney."  
  
"WHAT?!" Remus had opened his mouth, but the words had come from Sirius, who has walked up behind them. "That bug-eyed girl in seventh year? The one with glasses and beads?"  
  
"Yeah! Apparently she's so utterly crap at her subjects, she got held back twice in second year." James was leaning on the chair, shaking with laughter. Even Remus had to laugh.  
  
"Well, it sure is an. interesting couple." he said.  
  
Sirius made a noise at the back of his throat. "I don't think interesting is the word.Hey!! Worm!! WORMY! WHATS THIS ABOUT YOU AND THAT FREAK TRELAWNEY?"  
  
Peter, who had just slunk into the common room, cringed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you'd go with that bat, Worm!" Sirius bounded over, and thumped him on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, come on, I mean, we know you're desperate, but Trelawney? Please, have some dignity!" James was still clutching the arm of the chair for support.  
  
"Guys, come on.. leave off." Wormtail looked down in embarrassment - half the common room was listening.  
  
"No, but seriously Worm," said James, fighting back his laughter. " Did she ask you, or did you ask her?"  
  
"Come on, leave off.."  
  
"No!! C'mon, its just too funny.."  
  
"Guys.."  
  
"S'ok Peter. we wont laugh.. promise." James stuffed his fist in his mouth."  
  
"Hey, you two, give him a break." Remus stood up, and elbowed his friends. "I mean, its not that bad.."  
  
"Yes it is.." James was still sniggering  
  
"Yeah, come on Prongs, leave off now, alright?" Sirius had managed to recover from his laughing fit. "Anyway, hot shot, who're you going with?" James suddenly became serious. He glanced in the direction of a pretty girl, being consoled by her friends.  
  
"I dunno.I might ask Evans."  
  
"Lilly?" snorted Remus. "Dude, she hates you."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, Moon."  
  
"No, go on Prongs, ask her! I know she just got turned down by that prat Amos Digger, or whatever his name is, in Hufflepuff. She might say yes." Wormtail was desperate to save face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I might. Hang on" James was about to holler across the room to Lilly, who was still recovering from her recent rebuff by Diggory, when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't yell at her, you antler-headed fool. Be suave.subtle." Sirius put on a air of sophistication. James raised his eyebrows.  
  
"This, coming from the guy who probably sniffs other dogs' butts."  
  
Sirius gave him a withering look, but Remus looked thoughtful.  
  
"He's got a point though James. Go up to her, compliment her, ask her nicely. She might just say yes." He gave James a nudge. "Go on."  
  
James shrugged, and turned to go. "Wait. Who are you guys asking?"  
  
Wormtail immediately blushed again, but Sirius looked rather proud.  
  
"Skye," he said, his smile growing.  
  
Remus, James and Peter all felt their jaws drop.  
  
"Skye Summers?!" squeaked Peter, in shock.  
  
"Good God," breathed James. "How do you do it, Padfoot?"  
  
"Like I said, my dear Prongs," said Sirius, grinning. "Be smooth."  
  
With this in mind, James looked over at Lilly and her friend, and walked towards them purposefully. Sirius turned to the other two.  
  
"We all know about Worm's predicament, but who's our favourite werewolf going with?" Sirius cocked is head to one side, inquisitively, like a dog, with his hair flopping sideways, just like a dog's ears.  
  
Remus smiled mournfully. "Ah, the perils of being a werewolf with a social life. It'll be a full moon, remember? I'm going to be in the Shack." He said softly.  
  
"Ah, yeah, of course. Sorry mate, I forgot you wouldn't be there."  
  
"S'ok. Not really my thing anyway."  
  
Sirius patted him on the back, and suddenly noticed Peter's absence.  
  
"Where'd the rat go?" he asked, but before Remus could answer, James bounded over, grinning all over his face.  
  
"I take it that went well then." Said Remus, smiling and sitting back in front of his homework.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"How much did you have to pay her?" joked Sirius, nudging James in the ribs, maybe a little too hard.  
  
"Oi! I'll teach you to insult my love life!" cried James, swinging a punch at Sirius, who responded by blocking it neatly and trying to get James in a headlock. They walked across the common room to the dormitory, still fighting, and Remus could hear them going all the way up the corridor. He smiled, picturing James's hair standing up on end even more than usual.  
  
He looked at his parchment. Right. Back to those Grindylows... 


	2. Chapter 2: Brief Goodbyes

Ooooh, well, wasn't that dandy? Hmm. That's a random word. Dandy. Oh well....on with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada, if you think I invented these, you must be from another planet.  
  
Brief Goodbyes  
  
"I cant believe you got out of detention, AGAIN!" howled James as the four walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.  
  
"Every cloud has it's silver lining, James," said Peter, scuttling along just behind them.  
  
"Yeah, and every silver lining has its cloud." Remus said gloomily. Despite his escape from Defence Against the Dark Arts detention, he was rather depressed. Sirius gave his friend a little nudge.  
  
"Don't worry mate, you wont be missing all that much," he said, as kindly as he could.  
  
"Yeah, its just that time of the month, eh Moony?" laughed James, reaching over and tugging Remus' hair. Remus faked a bite at his friend's hand.  
  
"I'll give you time of the month, you littl-"  
  
"Remus, are you going to have anything to eat before you go?" asked Peter hurriedly. He hated being caught up in conflict.  
  
"Nah. I need to get there before the moon is out," said Remus, distracted. "I'll eat when I'm there, it'll keep me amused."  
  
"Y'know, I'll come with -" Sirius began immediately.  
  
"No! No, Sirius," said Remus firmly. "You have to be here. What about Skye?"  
  
"Yeah, but - "  
  
"Prongs, you are, in no way, going to stand up possibly the best looking girl in the year, to go watch Moony chew an old table leg again!" said James impatiently. "And besides, you wouldn't leave me and Evans with Wormy and his batty bird, are you?"  
  
"Hey!" said Peter indignantly. "What gives?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well, if you put it like that..." They reached the Entrance Hall.  
  
"See you later Moony!" called James, already heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Bye Remus! Said Peter, hurrying after James, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in the Hall.  
  
"Are you - "  
  
"yes! For Gods sake Padfoot, I'll be ok. You go! I expect a full summary of your date with Skye, and unless you hurry up, you'll miss it." Remus said, exasperated.  
  
"Alright, give over. I'll give you all the juicy details another time."  
  
"Bye." Remus turned with a wave and set off through the grounds. S watched him for a minute, and then raced after his other friends.  
  
***  
  
Remus walked quietly through the grounds. It was weird, walking on his own when he had just got used to having his friends with him. Sirius, James and Peter had only accomplished becoming Anamagi at the end of last year, and it had made the monthly ordeal of his transformations a little easier.  
  
He passed Hagrid's hut, and was sorely tempted to drop in and talk to him, but he couldn't risk it. He needed to be out of human range before dark, And the sun was already going down.  
  
He reached the Whomping Willow, and not having Peter to freeze the tree, he had to go a little way into the forest to get a stick long enough to safely reach the knot. The tree froze, and Remus scrambled under the roots.  
  
***  
  
"What're you wearing, anyway?" asked Peter, his mouth full of cheesecake.  
  
"Duh, dress robes," said Sirius, absent mindedly bewitching some roasted chestnuts to fly in circles around them. "Mine are a really dark blue, almost black."  
  
"Mine are a darkish green," said James, snatching some of the chestnuts out of the air and throwing them at a passing Slytherin first year. "To match Evans' eyes."  
  
"You bought new dress robes, just for this?!" spluttered Peter, almost choking.  
  
"Well, I needed new ones anyway," said James in a bored voice, flicking a nut at Peter's nose. "What're yours like?" "Ughh, they're this sort of watery blue. They're the only ones that fitted." Peter was rather short and stumpy.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sure your Darling Sybill's will be worse," said Sirius, summoning the remaining nuts and eating them. "They're probable puce."  
  
"Lovely. Well, c'mon, we better get ready," James was watching Lilly and Skye prance out of the hall, chatting animatedly. "We cant be late for our girls..."  
  
***  
  
Remus went round the shack, locking all the windows and doors, and checking there was no way in from Hogsmeade. He shuddered to think what would happen if somebody should somehow get in while he was..  
  
He paused by the door to the passageway. He could hear rats and mice scrabbling around just behind it. It must be getting dark, he though. Soon he'd -  
  
Moonlight shone in through the window.  
  
Remus suddenly doubled over in pain. His head ached and throbbed and his mind went blank. All he was aware of was his heart racing, and -  
  
All his body was blazing with pain, as fur sprouted and his bones shifted. He threw himself on the floor, screaming and writhing and snarling in agony, as his skull lengthened into long, pointed jaws..  
  
The pain subsided, and the werewolf looked up. He uncurled on the floor and lay there, panting, for a minute. Then he dragged himself up and hobbled over to an ancient four poster bed with tattered hangings, and leant against it. A spider ran across the moth eaten pillow, and Remus pounced. Losing the spider, he sank is fangs deep into the sagged pillow, and ripped it to shreds, furiously chasing the flying feathers through the Shack.  
  
He stopped abruptly outside the passage door, his head still, scenting the air. His ears twitched. He could hear mice in the passageway. He growled. Prey. He let out a bloodthirsty howl, and threw himself at the door. It shook and creaked violently, but stayed shut. Bellowing with impatience and rage, he slammed his weight against it again. It creaked even more and cracked slightly. Remus lurched onto his back legs and thudded against the door, scrabbling at it with his paws. A claw caught the latch, and when he dived on the door again, it burst open, and Remus bounded, snapping, into the open passageway, bent on destruction. 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Entrance Hall

Woot woot! Reviews! I love you all! **hugs random passers by** I gotta say, this story grew on me. I'm getting very fond of Sirius and co.but not that Wormtail.he annoys me.  
  
Also, an apology about the layout of this here thing. If sometimes its double spaced or odd, I'm sorry, but sometimes when I upload, FanFiction seems to delete all of my spacing, so I have to double space it. And sometimes I don't. Its funny like that. Sorry in advance, I cant tell what mood it will be in...  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sirius and Remus. Wish I did. :o) But I don't. I sort of own Skye..I borrowed the name from Mieko Belle, as I have said before. Have you read her fics yet? No? FOOL!  
  
THE ENTRANCE HALL  
  
"Hey, nice dress!" James whistled loudly at a passing girl, who gave him a withering look and stalked away.  
  
"James, you cant look at other girls! You're going with Lily!" Peter was looking round worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, but she's not here yet, is she?" said James easily, still eyeing the retreating girl. "None of them are."  
  
"I wish they'd hurry up," said Sirius moodily, picking at the sleeve of his robes. "How long can it take to get ready?"  
  
"A long time by the look of - whoa."James's sentence trailed off as he saw the two girls walk down from their dorm. Lily was wearing robes of iridescent silver and had brushed her hair to frame her face, rather than tucking it behind her ears as usual. Skye, however, was wearing velvet robes that changed hues from sky blue to deep purple when it caught the light. They walked over, Lily looking a little sullen, but Skye smiling.  
  
"Hey," she said, looking from Sirius to James to Peter, and back to Sirius. "Shall we go?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Of course." She took his arm, and they started out of the Common Room, Sirius winking over his shoulder at his friends. James stared after them for a minute, gobsmacked. Lily fidgeted.  
  
"Well? Shouldn't we be going too?" she glowered at him.  
  
"Huh?" James turned back to her, and then smiled. "Come on. You look great," he said, remembering what Sirius had told him. Lily's face softened a little.  
  
"Thanks. Um," she said, turning to Peter. "Where's your date?"  
  
"Um, she, uh, um, I'm meeting her there." He mumbles, looking down.  
  
"O..k. Shall we go then?" asked Lily, looking back to James.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked quickly towards the Hall, managing not to talk. When they reached the Entrance Hall, the were forced to stop suddenly as Sybill stepped out in front of them, making them jump. She was wearing robes of mouldy mint green, that were very old fashioned, and looked as if they had been kept in a wardrobe for years.  
  
"Hello," she said, peering at them through her glasses. "I had a feeling you'd be here now, you can see it in the stars." She pointed reverently to the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"Uh," said Peter, stepping forward to face James and Lily, who both looked between laughing and running away. "Uh, guys, this is Sybill. She, uh, Sybill is very interested in Divinatation, aren't you?"  
  
"I am, indeed, and so it should be. I am the great-great granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney. I believe I am destined to follow in her footsteps."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other.  
  
"Well, that's lovely," said Lily sweetly. "But I'm sure you'd like some time alone together." She took James's hand and led him firmly towards the Hall. James waved over his shoulder, and caught a glance of Sybill advancing on a very nervous Peter. He chuckled.  
  
"Match made in heaven. Well done for getting us out of that, by the way." He said, looking at Lily. She shrugged.  
  
"Well, SOMEBODY had to." They reached the Great Hall. "Everybody's already dancing." She added, scanning the room. "Look! There's Sirius and Skye, shall we go over?"  
  
James smiled at her. "Thought you'd never ask."  
  
~*~ *~ *~  
  
Remus pounced, and caught the rat in his jaws. He shook it violently, taking a hideous delight its screams and the taste of its blood. He heard its neck snap, and he dropped it. It was no fun anymore. He looked around, nose twitching and ears pricked. He had the irresistible urge for blood, human blood, to sink his fangs into ~  
  
A human thought fought its way through into his brain. He had locked the doors in the Shack, but had he remembered to do the door at the school end of the passage?  
  
The wolfish thoughts flooded his brain again. School meant people, people meant.  
  
Remus let out an echoing howl. He contemptously kicked aside the twitching carcass of the rat, and loped down the passage, snapping randomly at anything in it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James put his arm around Lily.  
  
"How about we go somewhere a little more quiet, hmm?"  
  
Lily just gave him a look. "I don't want to abandon my friend, thanks." She said frostily. "Looks rather preoccupied to me," said James dryly, looking at Skye, who was in the corner sharing a passionate kiss with Sirius.  
  
"Well, what about your friend, Peter?" said Lily, annoyed. "He seems to want some company."  
  
James looked and saw, to his annoyance, that Lily was right. Peter and Sybill ware sitting sullenly next to each other, stubbornly not talking. James sighed.  
  
"To the rescue then." The couple headed over to Peter's table, and James punched him in the arm. "Hey, Worm, how ya doing?"  
  
"Hi James.. alright, I guess." Said Peter dully.  
  
"Why do you call him that?" asked Sybill, blinking in a way that forcibly reminded everyone of a large dragonfly.  
  
"You're the Seer, you tell me." Said James, scathingly. He was not in the mood for answering nosy questions.  
  
"Uh, how about a stroll in the moonlight? Lily punt in quickly. She hated James teasing anyone, even Trelawney. She would have a couple of things to say to him later.  
  
"Yes, yes, that sounds inspiring," said Sybill mistily, slowly standing up. "Come along, Peter."  
  
The four were on their way out when they passed Sirius and Skye again, who had moved to the Entrance Hall for a little more privacy. James went and tapped Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"You coming, mate?"  
  
"Prongs, I am a little busy here, y'know.."  
  
"I think Lily will be lonely."  
  
Sirius looked mildly surprised at this thoughtfulness on James's part, but sighed and looked at Skye.  
  
"Alright. Skye, fancy a moonlight stroll in aid of our friend?"  
  
"Why not?" she smiled. "You've got lipstick on you."  
  
James raised an eyebrow at his friend over Skye's shoulder.  
  
"C'mon.."  
  
***  
  
Ooooh!!! Remus is on the loose, and everyone's going for a walk in the grounds? This can't be good..tune in next time folks.. 


	4. Chapter 4: In the Grounds

Hello. My lovely little friends! Rejoice, for I am ACTUALLY UPDATING! Yes! Shock horror! (Sam, any more smart comments from you, and I'll come round your house. With a floppy disk. And some sort of virus. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Err...yes. Aaaaaaanyway.read on, my pretties... Oh yeah. Disclaimer..er. blah blah, not mine, never mind..  
  
In the Grounds  
  
The six walked leisurely down through the grounds, James and Sirius side by side, and Skye and Lily walking just behind them, although Skye was still holding Sirius's hand. Peter and Sybill were walking a little way back. Sybill wittering on about the position of the heavens.  
  
Skye looked around. "Doesn't the moonlight make everything look beautiful?" She asked. "And its so quiet and -"  
  
An unearthly howl drifted across the night to them. Everyone stopped dead, and the boys' eyes flickered towards each other for a second.  
  
"What was that?" said Lily, looking round.  
  
"Probably just something in the Forest, don't worry."  
  
"We're pretty near the forest now, maybe we should - Sybill?" Peter was distracted by his partner. Sybill was standing stock still, her eyes were unfocused and glazed, and her mouth was moving silently. Peter touched her arm.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Don't touch me, murderer!" she screamed in a harsh voice.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"James, what's happening?" Skye looked intensely at Sybill. "She's having a prediction.." She moved closer to the girl. "Listen".  
  
Sybill's words got slowly louder.  
  
"A rat, a traitor, a murderer.  
  
A dog, loyal and true to the end.  
  
A deer, proud and brave, but to become the Dark One's prey.  
  
Three friends, friends till the prey is slain.  
  
The deer will die to fight the hunter  
  
The dog will die to defend the fawn  
  
The rat will ~"  
  
A great snarl deafened the chant. A blur of thick grey and black fur passed the group, and suddenly Skye and Sybill were on the ground, franticly struggling against the.  
  
"Werewolf!" yelled James. "Sirius, its ~"  
  
"I know.!" The two boys looked at each other and transformed. All Lily and Peter saw was that one second, they had been standing there, and the next, the wolf was under attack from a stag, who threw the snapping creature off the girls with his antlers, while a huge black dog dragged the girls to safety. Peter collected his wits and grabbed them.  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta get away from it."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Skye hesitated, looking for him. Peter tugged her arm.  
  
"He, they're fine, I promise you. Come ON!"  
  
But Lily and Skye were watching the fight with horrified fascination, and Sybill had only just recovered from her trance.  
  
"What in ~ What's going on? Peter?" She looked round and saw the fight.  
  
"That's them, isn't it?" said Skye simply.  
  
"You mean, James and Sirius are ~"  
  
"Yes, yes, but we have to move, we aren't safe here," said Peter, tugging the girls frantically up towards the Castle. Once they were at a safer distance, they turned back to watch the fight.  
  
The stag's antlers had thrown Remus down hard, and winded him, but he dragged himself up and made to attack James. He had hardly left the ground when Sirius seized him by the neck and pulled him down and away. Remus lashed out with his claws and teeth, and caught Sirius deeply across the chest. He yelped in pain, and the werewolf pulled himself free, and snapped at Sirius' face. The dog rolled clear, onto his feet, but Remus lurched onto his back legs and threw himself towards where Sirius was hauling himself up. James darted in the way, and his shoulder met the full force of the wolf's weight. He was pushed off balance, and Remus instinctively snatched at the stag's thin legs, pulling him over onto the floor. The wolf took at snap at James' neck, but was dragged back again by Sirius. Outraged, Remus spun round and sank his fangs into Sirius's shoulder, near his neck, and wrenched the dog onto his back, leaving his neck exposed. James was still struggling to get on his feet, and Sirius only weakly blocked Sirius's first lunge. The werewolf howled in triumph, and backed up for the leap that would finish in Sirius's death.  
  
"Oh my God," breathed Skye. "Deer, dog and hunter. D'you think that's what it meant?"  
  
"I don't kn~ Oh, I cant watch!" cried Lily  
  
Remus sprang, snarling maliciously, fuelled by bloodlust. He never finished the jump. James had hauled himself to his feet, and, seeing his friend in danger, lashed out with his hooves. His kick had caught the werewolf in mid- air, and Remus hit the floor, with a resounding WHUMPH, unconscious.  
  
Sirius wriggled up, and nosed the deer gratefully, and they limped over to the still form of their friend. James nudged him onto his side, and Sirius carefully licked the drying blood on Remus' muzzle. Then they silently dragged their battered friend over to the Whomping Willow.  
  
Lily turned to Skye. "It cant be the prediction Skye, they're OK, and anyway, there's no rat."  
  
At that moment, Sirius gave an impatient bark. Peter understood, and transformed, rushing over to press the knot in the tree.  
  
"There's rat, Lily." Whispered Sybill, looking confused. "What about it?"  
  
Sirius dragged Remus into the passage, and became human again to lock him in.  
  
"Bad Moony," he said softly. "Stay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, don't you love camp endings of chapters? Well, read on, because we need to see what they're gonna do about this mess, don't we? Yes.. 


	5. Chapter 5: The next day

'I did what?' Screeched Remus the next morning. 'Oh, god, are you all ok?'  
  
'No, but listen.' James shook Remus' arm. 'Right before you went for Trelaweny, she went all weird.'  
  
'She had a prediction.' Said Sirius. 'And I reckon it was about us lot.'  
  
'Why?' Remus was still in shock about the night's events.  
  
'She was talking about the deer, the dog and the rat.' Said Peter shrilly. 'And she said something about a Dark Hunter . . .'  
  
'And we don't know who that is.' Said Sirius. 'James thought she might have meant you, but . . .'  
  
'But it said that the hunter would prey on and kill the deer.' Butted in James. 'But you didn't do any lasting damage, so . . .'  
  
'You think it could be about something else.' Finished Remus.  
  
'Exactly.' Agreed Peter. 'She can't have been making it up because nobody knows about us.'  
  
'And if it's right then we could all be in danger.' Sirius was concerned. 'It said something about the deer and the hunter and the dog and the fawn.' Remus sat down.  
  
'What did she say exactly? Do any of the girls remember?'  
  
'No.' Said James, immediately. 'We modified their memories, they could have spread our secret.'  
  
'Don't any of you remember?'  
  
'Wait,' said Peter, suddenly. 'I think I remember some of it.'  
  
'Fire away, Worm.'  
  
'There was something about the deer fighting the hunter.' He said, slowly. 'Oh, and "the dog will die to protect the fawn." And she started to say something about the rat, but then you arrived, Remus.'  
  
'But that doesn't make any sense. A fawn is a baby deer, so why should the dog defend it?' Said James.  
  
'I think it's a bit back to front.' Said Remus, thoughtfully. 'A dog would serve its master, but not a rat. Aren't rats meant to fight when you corner them? The rat would fight the hunter.'  
  
'And the deer would protect the fawn!' Squeaked Peter, excitedly. 'That's it, Moony! It just needed untangling.'  
  
'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' Said Sirius. 'Back up here. Even is Moony is right, how would that help us? We still don't know what it means.'  
  
'We should tell Dumbledore.' Said Peter.  
  
'But if we go to him he'll know about us.'  
  
'We're not even meant to know about Moony.' Said Sirius.  
  
'I don't think we should tell him.' Said Moony, quietly. 'I don't think we should do anything about it.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'How come?'  
  
'Because, my dear Padfoot, what if we're wrong? What if it doesn't affect us?'  
  
'But . . .'  
  
'No, he's right.' Said Sirius. 'I see what he means. You all heard stories with prophecies that only come true if they try to do something about it? What if that happens to us? What if we put ourselves in danger?'  
  
'Yeah, especially as we never even heard the whole prophecy.' Joined in James, understanding.  
  
'But . . .'  
  
'Worm, don't you get it? Meddling in this could get us in serious trouble.' Said Remus.  
  
'I guess so . . .'  
  
'So we're agreed?' Said James. 'We don't do anything about it?'  
  
'We forget it.'  
  
'Live as if we never heard it.'  
  
'Agreed.'  
  
The four all put their hands together. 'Agreed.'  
  
'Agreed what?' Lilly and Skye had walked over.  
  
'Agreed that um . . . we had a great time last night.' Said Sirius, quickly.  
  
'I know, it was great,' Skye looked at Sirius, shyly. 'In every way.'  
  
He winked. 'Yep, pity you weren't there, Remus.'  
  
'Where were you anyway?' Asked Skye, hugging Sirius' arm.  
  
'Ill.'  
  
'Oh, anyway,' Said Skye. 'Lilly and I were wondering . . .'  
  
'Skye! I was wondering,' Said Lilly, looking at James. 'If you want to meet up again? James?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'And Sirius?' Asked Skye.  
  
'I'm there.'  
  
'Great.' And both the girls leaned over and kissed their dates. Remus and Peter looked at each other and walked off, but Sirius and James came after them, both wearing very self-satisfied expressions.  
  
'Prongs, what was that?' Said Remus in a mock-haughty voice. 'I've come to expect that from Padfoot, but what's your excuse?'  
  
'Yeah, James, she hated you yesterday.' Persisted Peter. 'What changed?'  
  
'I, uh, well, when I modified her memory I kind of, um, told her she had a wonderful time . . .' Mumbled James, half sniggering.  
  
All four burst out laughing and set off for the great hall, but in all of their minds remained the prediction, and not one of them forgot a single word. 


End file.
